My Heart Will Go On
by BurningLove2000
Summary: Hello this is my story about how Ichigo got depressed because of Kisshu's death and how she deals with it. Ichigo x Kisshu please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my fourth story on fanfiction, I don't know why I haven't got that much reviews on m stories lately. Oh well, I do not own the anime just the writing. Thank you please review when you review you make my whole entire week.**

 **Please enjoy ^-^**

Ichigo was heartbroken when Kisshu died. She'd remember that he had stolen her first kiss even though they never dated. He wasn't even her friend, he was her enemy! When Kisshu died everything changed, her feelings about him started to change quickly and the way she felt about masaya changed too. It seemed like they switched spots on ichigo's love. One day she was walking in the city depress. The depression started after Kisshu died. When her friends noticed it they all tried to make her laugh and like she usually was, even if they would have to embarrass themselves to make her feel better. It never worked obviously, it was no use she would have to get this situation out on her own.

Kisshu...why did you died protecting me...did you care about me even though we're enemies? ...sobbed ichigo as she walked past ryou.

She's still not her usual self thought ryou. He was starting to worry about ichidgo since she wasn't eating that much and her grades were failing grades.

Ichigo had dumped masaya for being the enemy about a week ago. The week that Kisshu died, she went to the flower shop and bought roses for his grave. After he died, ichigo and the other mew mews used their powers to make him look like a human. They had Kisshu's funeral three days later. Ichigo went to the graveyard and found Kisshu's grave. When she got there she put the roses on top of his grave and started to cry. She had fallen in love with Kisshu and she didn't even know it!

Soon after ichidgo started to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw no one. She could have sworn she just felt a hand on her shoulder. She was freaked out and ran back home.

Night time...

Ichigo was getting ready for bed. She took a hot bath and dried herself. When she was about to put her clothes on she heard a voice that said her name. She known the voice, the voice was Kisshu's.

Kisshu... are you there asked Ichigo as she put her clothes on. She was freaked out by having Kisshu's ghost haunting her like this. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth as fast as she could and jumped into her bed. Ichigo hated ghosts because it always scares her. She calmed down and went to sleep.

Morning time. ...

Ichigo slept later than usual since it's was the weekend. She got up at 9:00 a.m. and went down stairs. She could smell her mother's homemade pancakes cooking. She sat on a chair waiting for her morning meal.

Good morning honey, would you like some pancakes for breakfast asked her mother.

Yes answered Ichigo.

Her mother put one big stack of pancakes in front of her.

Ummm...mother don't you think this might be too much pancakes asked Ichigo as she stared at her pancakes.

Well... Ichigo i've heard your friends saying that your not eating that much at all and plus you look like that you need to put on some weight said her mother.

Stupid friends, I wished that I never met them in the first place thought Ichigo

Alright...grunted Ichigo as she ate all of her pancakes. When she noticed that her father was gone she wondered where he went.

Mom...said Ichigo.

Yes honey answered her mother.

Where's dad at asked Ichigo.

Oh he's at work they called him up early today. I think you know the drill sad her mother.

Ok but I don't understand this past week he's being called early said Ichigo.

It's just his job honey he's just trying to support this family said her mother.

Ok sighed Ichigo. After she ate her breakfast she got dressed and went to Kisshu's grave. When she got to Kisshu's grave she looked up in the sky as she felt a cool breeze ran through her lightly. She closed her eyes and enjoying the nice cooled breeze. After she enjoyed the breeze she smiled and put off her golden color necklace that has a heart on it.

She felt someone watching her, but she know it was Kisshu.

I know what your trying to say to me now Kisshu. Yes my heart will go on but I will always love you for eternity said Ichigo.

Bye now Kisshu whispered Ichigo as she kissed Kisshu's gravestone and walked to the mew mew cafe.

 **Hi I hope you liked my story chapter 2 will be soon if you review at least until I get 5 reviews from different people and they are good reveiws . I hope you liked my story thank you for reading this.**

 **Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys this is chapter 2. I do not own anything except my writings please review and enjoy ( I hope)**

 _10 years later..._

Ichigo is now 24, she is engaged to Ryou Shirogane ( I think that's how you spell it ). She still loved Kisshu more than anyone else on earth, but she convinced herself to move on with her life without her true love Kisshu. Ichigo cared about Ryou but she didn't care if he called off the marriage or not. Every week when he is away to go to America. Ichigo visits Kisshu's grave. No one ever knew about her going to his grave and Ichigo didn't dare to tell anyone not even her friends.

One night after visiting Kisshu's grave. Ichigo went to the mew cafe to get something to eat. "Konichiwa onee-Chan "said pudding. She still acted like a little girl even though she is 18. " Hi is it okay I get something to eat i'm starving " said Ichigo. " yeah sure what would you like " said pudding as she put out her pen and paper. "I would like sweet tea and a slice of chocolate cake please " said Ichigo. " okay your order will be in a few minutes " said pudding as she walked off.

After Ichigo ate her food she went to her apartment. When she went to bed she started to think about Kisshu. " Kisshu I wished I could change the past. So I could tell you that I love you" thought Ichigo as she cried herself to sleep.

While everyone was asleep, even Ichigo. Something happened in the graveyard. Something that Ichigo would never thought it could happen.

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys but chapter 3 will be soon. Even if people are not reading my stories.**

 **Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is chapter 3. I hope you like it. I don't own anything except my writings please review and enjoy.**

Ichigo's love was coming back to life. Taruto and Pai were still alive and was back home and trying to find another planet. So their people could survive and be happy again. They also miss their partner too, but they know that his body is on earth too. When Taruto and Pai find a planet to live on they would go back to earth and visit his grave.

***MORNING***

Ichigo was going to work. Her job was still a waitress at the mew cafe. She loved working there, even though most of her friends quit and got new jobs that they like better. It was just Ichigo and pudding that worked at the cafe. While Ichigo walked to the cafe she saw a person that she thought she never see again. Ichigo knew who that person was, it was Kisshu. Ichigo gasped and starts to run towards him.

"KISSHU" screamed Ichigo as she ran towards him with tears in her eyes. Kisshu stopped, he looked towards her and smiles. When Ichigo was in front of Kisshu she hugged him. Kisshu hugged her back.

"Kisshu your back, i'm so happy" cried Ichigo.

"I'm happy too my kitty cat" said Kisshu as he kissed her on the lips. Ichigo kissed back while taking her engagement ring off.

"Ichigo why do you have that ring " asked Kisshu.

"Oh this my engagement ring from Ryou" said Ichigo. Kisshu was heartbroken, his kitty cat was already taken.

"Then that means your engaged right? " asked Kisshu.

"Yes, but I only care about him. I don't love him" said Ichigo.

"Then why are you engaged to him then?" asked Kisshu.

"I don't know, but I was going to call off the wedding next week when he gets here " answered Ichigo.

"Why is he not here with you" asked Kisshu.

"He says he has to work in America" said Ichigo.

"Well it sounds like he is doing more than just working" said Kisshu.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"I mean he might be cheating on you and probably having sex with other girls" said Kisshu.

"Oh he could do what ever he wants to, i'm calling the wedding off" said Ichigo.

"That's good because I would like to marry you someday" said Kisshu.

"Are you proposing me?" asked Ichigo.

"Well kind of..but it's without the ring "said Kisshu.

"Then yes I will marry you"said Ichigo. Kisshu kissed her on the lips. Ichigo kissed back, after they broke apart for some air. They went back to Ichigo's apartment and Ichigo called that she was sick and couldn't go to work.

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON. ADULTS ONLY ! RATED M NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS OR IDIOTS IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU GET CAUGHT BY YOUR MOTHER OR FATHER IF YOUR A LITTLE KID**

 **Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is chapter 4 BUT THIS IS ALSO A LEMON IF YOUR NOT THE AGE OF 17 OR ABOVE. DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS . THIS IS RATED M . PLEASE BE MATURE AS YOU READ THIS. NOT MY FAULT YOU READ THIS AND YOUR PARENTS FOUND OUT ABOUT IT. This is my first lemon.**

When they got to Ichigo's apartment. Ichigo called in sick for the day while Kisshu waited for her patiently. After Ichigo hanged up, she smiled at Kisshu. Kisshu smiled back, while he was sitting on the couch. Ichigo walked towards him and kissed him on the lips. While they were kissing, Kisshu pulls Ichigo into his lap. Ichigo gasped as she noticed her legs were on each side of Kisshu's hips. She blushed as she felt his member hardened. After they broke the kiss for some air. Kisshu started to kiss her neck. Ichigo moaned and puts her hands though his silky dark hair ( remember he is still a human ), as he kissed her neck. Kisshu was bitting and sucking her neck, making love marks.

"Kisshu it might be better if we do this on the bed" said Ichigo as she got up and went to her bedroom.

"Fine " sighed Kisshu as he followed her into her bedroom.

Once they got on the bed as they proceeded. After Kisshu kissed her neck. He starts to unbutton Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo looked away embarrassed.

"Is there something wrong Ichigo, do you want me to stop? "asked Kisshu.

"No please continue " said Ichigo.

Once Kisshu heard that, he unbutton her shirt and pulled it off of her. He kissed her neck down towards her breasts. Ichigo closed her eyes while he kissed her breasts. When he looked up he saw Ichigo blushing and her eyes shut. Kisshu sighed as he took his shirt off.

"Ichigo are you okay " asked Kisshu.

"Yes this is my first time that's all" answered Ichigo.

"Okay, this is my first time too and I promised that I will be very gentle" said Kisshu as he took Ichigo's bra off of her. He laid Ichigo down on the bed. Kisshu softly touches her breasts. Ichigo moaned as she felt his hand on her chest. Kisshu puts one nipple into his mouth and starts to suck it while rubbing the other nipple. Ichigo moaned as she felt him pleasuring her. Once he was done with that nipple he did sucked the other nipple. When he was done with her breasts. Kisshu pulled off her skirt and panties.

"Can you please spread your legs for me kitty" asked Kisshu.

Ichigo nodded as she spreaded her legs. Kisshu kissed her on the lips and went down to her womanhood and thrust a finger into her. Ichigo let a slight moan escape from her mouth. Later he added another finger. Ichigo moaned and soon she climaxed. After she climaxed, Kisshu know that she was ready. He positioned himself to enter her. Kisshu slowly thrust into Ichigo. Ichigo moans and digs her fingers into Kisshu's back. Kisshu know it would hurt but he kept still as she start to move her hips. He soon thrust into her as he added more speed into his thrusts. Ichigo moaned his name as she climaxed. Soon Kisshu climaxed as he moaned her name. When Kisshu pulled out of her he kissed her as they both fell asleep.

 **I hope this was a good lemon. Even though this is my first. Please tell me if this was an alright lemon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it please review thank you**

 **Ja ne**


End file.
